1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an edge-wrapped panel, such as an aircraft interior panel, and to methods for edge-wrapping a panel with a laminate.
2. Description of Related Art
Many aircraft interior panels are constructed of rigid or semi-rigid substrate that is covered on at least one side with a laminate. The laminate is typically decorative, and provides the panel with a pleasing outward appearance. The substrate may comprise a multilayer composite. For example, one type of substrate includes first and second outer layers of a fibrous material such as fiberglass or carbon. The outer layers may sandwich an inner layer of honeycomb core. The laminate is applied over one of the outer layers so that the panel provides a pleasing outward appearance when it is installed inside an aircraft.
One type of laminate that is commonly used today is TEDLAR®, a film or sheet made from polymers of vinyl fluoride. The laminate is molded and bonded to the substrate using a vacuum forming process. During vacuum forming, excess laminate is left around the edges of the panel. The excess is wrapped around the substrate and bonded to the back surface thereof to provide clean edges.
Edge-wrapping is commonly performed by hand using heat guns and chemicals. Workers apply glue to the back surface of the substrate, then stretch and pull the laminate around the substrate edges and secure it to the back surface. The laminate material is flexible. Therefore, the worker must pull the excess around its respective edge in stages, pulling only as much as he or she can with two hands. He or she may start at the center of one edge and work toward the ends, or start at a first end of that edge and work toward the opposite end of that edge. When the worker has pulled all portions of the excess laminate around the edge and secured it to the back surface of the substrate, he or she secures a retainer, which is typically a plastic strip, over the laminate on the panel back surface. The retainers may include features that facilitate attachment of the panel within the aircraft interior.
The hand edge-wrapping process is difficult to master, takes a long time to complete, and presents serious ergonomic issues. The stretching and pulling of the laminate, and the pressing of the laminate against the substrate back surface can cause repetitive stress injuries to hands, wrists and arms. Workers also must wear heavy gloves to insulate themselves from the heat guns and the hot laminate. Some workers also wear respirators to protect from solvent fumes.